Aminoorganoxysilane compounds are useful as a silane coupling agent, surface treating agent, resin additive, coating additive, and adhesive, and in particular, the use of a cyclic aminoorganoxysilane compound for such application is quite useful in view of reducing environmental burden since the amount of a low-boiling alcohol component generated is smaller than the conventional aminoorganoxysilane compound. A cyclic aminoorganoxysilane compound is generally produced at a high yield from an epoxy compound and a primary or secondary aminosilane compound by coupling the epoxy compound and the primary or secondary aminosilane compound and thereafter conducting intramolecular transesterification (Patent Document 1: JP-A 2014-1152).